


微温

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: Originally posted on 2015
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	微温

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lukewarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664020) by [crypticrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticrose/pseuds/crypticrose). 



> 虽然乍一看感觉很不佐助，但是某种意义上又很典型的他的纠结性格，被AB伤害了之后意外的治愈。
> 
> 很少见的第二人称，非常柔软的文字，喜欢文艺风格的强烈推荐去看原文！！！

他总是想方设法让你留下来。某个下午——在醉醺醺的告白之后——他发现他最好的筹码是他自己。他心甘情愿的自我牺牲总是让你担心，你不知道这种殉道一般的情结到底是怎么产生的，不过情愿把这归咎于他内化的自我厌恶。太多的酒精让你无法把这两者联系起来。他温暖的手指缠绕着你的，他的嘴唇小心翼翼地靠近，落下轻吻。你的大脑顿时空白一片。而当他向后退去时，你想说些特殊的什么，好让他靠近你，继续吻你，永远不要放手。你突然发现自己站在曾经的他的境地：竭尽一切，只为了能够让他留下来。你张开嘴，但是脑子里一片混沌，唯一能想到的话只有：“你满是拉面味。”

他露出牙齿，像是尽力憋着笑：“是啊，你满是酒味。”他揉了揉脸，一脸不乐意的表情。

你冷哼了一声：“总比拉面好。”看着他的眼睛睁大，里面跳动着愉快的火花，你也忍不住露出一个嗤笑。

“你这个混蛋，最好不要再摆出你那张臭屁的脸！”

“不然呢？”听见你的回答，他挑起了眉，看起来是准备和你对上。但是那不可能。你还没有清醒到足以应付他的程度。你只是逐渐地恢复了对自己身体的控制权而已，不过你抓紧了这一机会，伸出手，指尖流连在他脸颊的胡须状痕迹，或者见鬼的什么东西上。他的笑容有一丝动摇，看起来……有一些摇摆不定？你早就沉浸在酒精里的大脑很快就把这个念头抛开，因为他用力把你拽进另一个亲吻里。这一次一点也不轻柔，也不仅仅是紧闭着的嘴唇的相互接触，它不是假装。这是真的，还有潜藏其中的炽热的火焰。但是你醉醺醺地眼睛却区分不出两者的差别，你满脑子只剩下一个念头。你的“浪漫之语”确实起效了。而且如果是从他的舌尖品尝到的话，那么拉面也并没有那么糟糕。

在告白后短暂的羞涩和担心受怕之后几周，一切都几乎是完美的。你已经不记得第二天早上睁开眼时是怎么样的了，你甚至连你不是躺在自己床上这一点都忘记了。但是，你记得自己紧紧闭上眼，想要逃避宿醉后的头痛时，从门口传来的熟悉嗓音。

“看起来你这个混蛋短时间内还是远离酒精比较好。”

你冻住了，你感到一阵恐慌，你想起来了。眼睛仍然闭着，你轻笑起来。

“你这个白痴还是远离拉面比较好吧。”

你的挑衅换来了一只迎面砸上脸的枕头。你痛苦地呻吟了一声，胸口却感到一阵涌动。

或许我还是应该留在木叶

你如此轻易就坠入他所给予的幻觉之中。他比任何人都更了解你，他对你的渴求一清二楚。但是当你发现一切不过是假象时，你感到了撕裂般的疼痛。你是他最好的朋友，你是他的兄弟。你之于他，只是现在的樱之于你罢了。他爱你，尽他所能，但是这与你对他的爱完全不同。你的意识深处清楚地明白这一切，从一开始就是，但是一遇上和他有关的念头就会逃避是你的习惯了，根深蒂固地难以改变。他会对你笑，眼睛里盛满了如此美丽的神情，告诉你，他爱你。他没有说谎。但是对他而言，这个字眼意味着其他。这个事实渐渐渗入你的认知。不论你如何将它挥开，它都会顽固地再次出现。每一次他在街上握住你的手，你就想要哭出来。每一次他亲吻着你的身体，你都想要狠狠地锤向墙面，直到指节血肉模糊。每一次他脱下你的衣服，你都想要让他停下。你想要告诉他，不必这么做，你想轻轻握住他四处游离的手，告诉他，你知道的，一切都会好的。你想要告诉他，你不再逃避了，因为不论你去哪里，你最终都会被拉回到他的身边。但是你什么都没做，什么都没说，这让你感到深深的自我厌恶。他在你颈侧呢喃着你的名字，仿佛那是某种祈祷的神情，那太令人伤痛而几乎无法引起任何情欲。

几乎

他总是在高潮过后的余韵里将你拉近。他会环抱着你，让你贴着他的胸口。他想要感受你的脉搏和心跳，想要确认你还活着，还在他的身边。你完全不介意。他的臂膀间很温暖，而这温暖的幻觉让你昏昏欲睡，沉溺其中。

“我爱你，”他会在你的发间咕哝。你会轻哼一声，露出笑容（仅仅是嘴角弯起一点点弧度）靠上他的胸口，而他的双臂收紧，将你锁在其中。这太美满。他的味道和汗水沾染着你的皮肤，他的床单缠绕着你的腿。你让自己假装着一切都好。

但今晚是不同的。你不知道如何解释，但是他对你伪装的感情这一认知却充斥着你的内心，如此强烈。他不爱你。他只是想让你留下来。他不爱你。这只是这个混蛋的另一种自我牺牲，为了他亲近的人。他不爱你。他不爱你，他不——

你大笑出声。你笑因为你的心里满是荒唐的闹剧。他的手指拂过你的脊椎的样子是如此的滑稽，你几乎呛死在笑声里。你几乎无法呼吸。而你的笑声更响了。大笑撕扯着你的喉咙，就如同那激烈的感情在你胸口冲撞着。你笑着，直到你的舌尖尝到了苦涩的味道。你不知道为什么自己开始流泪，如果这也能叫做眼泪。你不知道他是什么时候离开了你的怀中，疯了一般地问着到底是哪里不对。那双明亮的眼睛中的关切让你觉得反胃，那双捧着你的脸的手让你觉得有什么在蠢蠢欲动。你想要推开他，你想要伤害他。但是你最想做的事情是离开。你想要再一次背对他，远远地离开，直到精疲力竭。但是你太疲惫了。你实在是太过疲倦了。最后，你所做的只有蜷缩起来，让他再次环抱着你。他轻轻地晃动着身体，嘴里凑在你耳边，嘀咕着安慰的话。

你在发抖，完全没有注意到他的话。

“佐助？”一会之后，他问道。你多少镇定下来，但是四肢依然在颤抖着，即使是他的温暖也无法完全消去。

“嗯？”你用鼻子回答，生怕一开口就泄露太多。

“我爱你。”他稍微拉开了一点距离，好让你们的眼睛能够注视彼此。你从中看到了让你无比惊慌的东西，这不应该。那里面的情感你看过很多次，但是没有一次如现在一般……自愿？“我说，你知道的吧。有时候你看着我，就好像你完全不相信这句话……”他的声音小下去，陷入了自己的思绪之中。

放任自己陷入他的幻觉中是如此轻易，埋入他的颈侧，就能够简简单单地忘掉现实。对他让步比反抗他要轻松许多。你不想要再拒绝他了。你不想……你又想要大笑，但是你的喉咙里满是血的味道，而且仿佛有火在灼烧。你不想要用力呼吸然后再笑出来，更不想开口说话。你只是躺在那里，让他的手指拂过你的头发。他轻轻地拨开你的刘海，下巴抵上你的额头。在你们……交往的这段时间里，他无数次这么做过。

但是这一次，似乎……有什么改变了？

或许并不是，但是你长久之前就已经埋葬的希望又重新在胸口跳动起来，

因为或许这次是真的。

END


End file.
